the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glass Scientists Podcast - February Update
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Auditions Podcast Update The Glass Scientists Podcast - February Update 20 Comments TheGlassScientistsPodcast TheGlassScientistsPodcast @theglassscientistspodcast 3 years ago This is going to be a monthly update here for the podcast, every 22nd day of each month! I was going to make a Blogspot or Tumblr account for this, but I decided it would be better to stay on the place where I asked for auditions... So, what's been going on with this project? Well, I've set up two casting calls on other websites: Casting Call Club - https://www.castingcall.clu... Voice Acting Club - http://voiceacting.boards.n... (I may make more posts on other voice acting websites, we'll see) In terms of the amounts of auditions for each character, I've collectively got 15 auditions so far! - Dr. Henry Jekyll - 3 auditions - Edward Hyde - 6 auditions - Jasper Kaylock - 2 auditions - Sergeant Brokenshire - 1 audition (Really going to need more of this character!) - Constable Jenkins - 2 auditions - Constable Wipple - 1 audition While waiting for more auditions to (hopefully!) roll in, I've been thinking a lot about the podcast's opening and ending theme music. I'd be more than happy for suggestions or even submissions, as I want to get a lot of people involved with this! Sabrina has also advised me as to what genre of themes to use; here's her recommendation: "I have to apologize up front, because I am not great at communicating about music and tend to go into WAY too much detail about my opinions. My main suggestions are: I would like the theme to be emotional, but I would encourage you to heavily avoid anything that is overly dark, gothic, grandiose, or dour. Or . . . anything that reminds you too much of Phantom of the Opera or the Jekyll and Hyde musical. TGS is less Dark Goffic Musical and more Dark Shoujo Anime. To summarize, I imagine something that is "spooky, emotional, but FUN"! (Ugh what am I doing this is terrible direction, it's late and I'm rambling). In my opinion, there's nothing worse than a story that tries so hard to be Dark and Serious that it loses touch with reality (and reality has stupidity and awkwardness and silliness in it too). Please remember that Jekyll is introduced riding on a sparkly carriage, smelling of peppermint. His story has a lot of Feelings and Sadness but he's also an idiot. If you keep that in mind, you should be heading in the right direction!" So... yeah. On my end, my preference is something classical, eloquent, and in the public domain (especially in the public domain!). I've come up with a few little pieces that I think would work: Edvard Grieg - In The Hall of the Mountain King https://musopen.org/music/1... (I know it’s a bit generic, but it is a great track in terms of spookiness) Andreas Romberg - Fantasie for String Qurtet, Op. 40 https://musopen.org/music/4... (Really like the overlapping violin playing, it's quite emotive) Edward Elgar - Mazurka (from Three Characteristic Pieces) https://tune.pk/video/67804... (Think it reflects the chaotic nature of the story) It's just an idea, so I'm pretty open for any suggestion the fanbase has! If anyone is wondering, the podcast itself won't have any incidental music, i.e. music that conveys the mood in the podcast. I just think that it'll take too long to find the right music for this chapter, AND THEN fitting them into the podcast itself. Mostly it's just that it'll be easier for me to just compile the sound effects and voice lines. Any other questions, please feel free to ask! See you next month! -E Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Oooooh! I like the idea of it having an opening and ending, though I don't personally have any recommendations for such things, so yeah. But i'm definetly excited for this podcast! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I love the idea of music!!! Really adds another layer! I'm a tad worried The Hall of the Mountain King might be a bit too iconic, but that's just me. I do know that there was an fan instrumental written for TGS so you do have that as an option. Plus you could always ask around for someone to write a piece specifically for the podcast. :) 2 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Well, Mountain King was just a suggestion. Where's this fan instrumental? I would, but the problem is that they'd most likely ask for a fee, and since this a fan-project I want to use as little of a budget as possible. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 3 years ago Here's the fan theme: https://youtu.be/Ws6twKho5Q4 and I know there's a copy of it on Sabrina's tumblog for that's where I first heard it. As for budget...let me do some checking around for you and get back to you, if that's okay? 2 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Nice piece! It does capture the spooky, comedic, gothic and cartoon feel of the comic! I'm not sure if he'll allow it to be on the podcast or I'll have to license it, but we'll see. Thanks! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 3 years ago That's fine! I just thought I'd let you know that this was out there as a potential option. I really really like what you're doing here and I can't wait to see the podcast when it's all said and done! :DDD 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago (( Re: Music, this fan could probably come up with a few things in their free time if you're interested. )) 7 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Tairais • 3 years ago Be my guest! 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago ( YES ) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (I second that yes!!) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Oh my goodness I was not expecting this much of a response ^^;; )) 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago (Are you kidding!? I think I speak for everyone when I say to have your music on the Podcast would be fantastic!! I know I enjoy hearing it and clearly I'm not the only one who thinks so!) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((( .////. Thank you!! )) 3 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast Tairais • 2 years ago Would it be possible for you to email me so we could relay ideas? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais TheGlassScientistsPodcast • 2 years ago (( Yeah, sure! I think HJ gave me your email, so give me a few seconds to rifle through my chat history and I'll send you an email )) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Tairais • 3 years ago Oh my gosh, PLEASE? 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (( I'll try my hardest! )) 5 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Haha, watch what you wish for! You might get a bunch of unsuitable auditions for your sergeant. I would volunteer, but I have a tiny feminine voice. When Sabrina writes a preteen girl, you come find me* XD *( A footnote: I sing. If you ever needed a Pearl sounding vocalist or a children's choir bit part, I could totally help you with that :) ) 3 •Share › Avatar TheGlassScientistsPodcast ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Well, I've got two months left! In all honesty, I'm not too bothered as to which voice actor voices which role, just as long as there IS a voice actor. 3 •Share › − Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Theme music, eh? The Sherlock theme popped in my mind, but there's probably a plethora of copyright issues which that. But I think the Mazurka would fit really well, it's energetic, and I think it has the right emotional balance, not overly dark, a bit happy, but still just spooky enough. And I'd have to accord to HJ here: In The Hall of the Mountain King is too iconic, and I don't think it would suit the goofy moments the comic has. 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy